


Swimming Lessons

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Mona being cute, One-Shot, Swimming, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna decides that it's time Mona learns how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

    "But Hanna!!" Mona whined as Hanna dragged her towards the pool. They were talking the day before, and Mona accidentally let the fact that she didn't know how to swim slip out. "No way, Mon. I'm teaching you how to swim!" Hanna explained. "For God's sake, you're a goddamn junior!"      

   That was true. Mona was sixteen, and apparently the thought of her friend not knowing how to swim was an abomination to Hanna.    The blonde thought that her friend was just afraid; she was when she first learned how to swim. It made sense, too- Mona used to be really shy.    But in reality, Mona was terrified of seeing her new best friend in a bathing suit. Her hands on Mona, showing her how to move, all wet, in this heat... Mona was afraid of how she'd react.   

   Hanna opened the door to the girls' locker room and pushed Mona in. She handed her the bag she brought, that Mona refused to carry (since she didn't wanna go in the first place). "Okay, Mona. Go change!" Hanna ordered with a grin. Mona groaned, but took the bag and hid behind a wall of lockers.

   She made Hanna think she was being shy, but really, she feared that she might catch a glimpse of Hanna changing. Though she really wanted to...   

 _No! Bad Mona!_ Breathing deeply, the shorter girl proceeded to undress, until she was in nothing but her underwear. "Hey, Mona!" Hanna shouted, as she walked around to face the brunette. Mona shrieked and covered her face with her towel, covering her blush. Hanna was completely topless.   

   "Woah, sorry. I was just wondering if there were any goggles in your bag? Maybe I put mine in there by accident." Mona dropped the towel to check her bag. Hanna's goggles were in there, and the shorter girl avoided looking at her friend as she blindly handed them to her. Hanna smiled. "Thanks, Mon! Now, finish changing!"   

   Hanna went back to her side of the wall, leaving Mona alone to try and forget the sight that was just in front of her. The brunette finished changing, then walked around the lockers just as Hanna finished tying her bikini bottom. _Oh dear God._

   Mona bit her lip. Either Hanna didn't care about how red her face looked, or her friend was freaking blind. But if Hanna was blind, then how could she have chosen such a.. A _sexy_ article if swimwear? The blonde was wearing a dark green bikini, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Mona's light blue one-piece didn't even begin to compare.   

   "Woah, there, Mona! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hanna commented. Mona stopped staring and laughed nervously. _Am I drooling? I feel like I'm.._

   "Mona! Let's go!" Hanna called, grabbing Mona's hand. When the girls reached the pool, Mona hesitated before going near it.

   "Hey," her friend said in a soothing tone. "You don't have to be afraid. Come on, the water doesn't bite!" Mona smiled and nodded before sitting at the edge of the pool. Hanna sat down next to her and both girls dipped their feet in the water. "Ooh, it's perfect!" Hanna said, jumping in. Mona raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.   

   Hanna slipped her goggles over her eyes. "Watch and learn, Mona." The blonde moved to the end of the pool before diving underwater and swimming across to the other end. Mona cheered. "Yeah, Hanna!"   

   Hanna pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to where her friend was sitting. She pulled her goggles off. "Okay, Mon. Now come in with me." Mona looked at Hanna, who was dripping wet, and Mona tried to stop herself from thinking like that. "Okay." Was all the brunette said.   

   Hanna jumped in again. But this time, held Mona's hand as the smaller girl followed. Hanna, being at least a foot and a half taller than Mona, held the small girl close to her as she lead them away from the wall. Mona had her arms wrapped around her friend's neck, holding tightly while pretending to be scared. Really, she just liked being this close to Hanna; especially without this much clothing on.   

   "Okay, Mona. Let go and I'll show you how to tread water." Hanna said, and Mona did. The brunette got a little afraid since the water went up to her shoulders, while it didn't even hit Hanna's breasts. Why did she have to be so short?   

   "Aww, I love how small you are." Hanna commented, making both of them blush. There was an awkward silence until Mona spoke. "What's this about treading water, again?" The brunette asked nervously.  

  "What? Oh, right." Hanna responded while shaking her head. "Just watch what I'm doing and try and copy me." Mona observed as Hanna moved her arms, staying afloat. Mona tried to replicate her movements, and failed, a lot; but, after a while, got the hang of it.  

  "Yay! Go, Mona!" Hanna congratulated her. "Now, can you swim across the pool?" Mona bit her lip. "Kind of." She swam closer to Hanna, and pretended to almost fall in. Crying out, the brunette wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck once again, and accidentally placed her thigh between Hanna's. "M-Mona, are you okay?" Hanna stuttered, a visible blush on her face. "Yeah, I'm f-fine. I just got tired, that's all." Mona, grinned to herself as she let go of her friend.   

   "Mona?.." Hanna began. "Hmm?" "Did you really just fall? You seemed to be swimming just fine before." Mona blushed a little and bit her lip, and Hanna gasped. "Oh, Mona, you bad girl! Why?"

   Mona considered telling the truth, and decided to. "Because I wanted you to hold onto me," the smaller girl explained. "I like it when you hold me. The leg thing was an accident!" She added that quickly at the end. "Were you really scared, or were you flirting with me?"   

   Mona's blush deepened. Was she flirting? Pretending to fall like that was a pretty bold move, but she didn't think Hanna would consider it flirting. "I... I was scared, but for a different reason." Mona said. "What?" "I was scared of how you'd react." "React to what?"  

  Mona pulled Hanna's head towards her and pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief, though both girls wished it had lasted longer. Mona was breathless. _I can't believe I did that._

   "To that." Mona gasped.    Hanna stood still for a second, her mouth hanging open. She felt jittery, all over. In the back of her mind she remembered something Alison had always said: Butterflies never lie. Meaning- well, it meant she had enjoyed that kiss.   

   Mona was afraid Hanna was about to run away, or slap her, but instead the blonde grabbed Mona's face in both hands and kissed her. Hard.   

   The shorter girl let out a little squeak as this happened, and another one when Hanna shoved her tongue in her mouth. Then, after that, Hanna heard a soft moan.  

   Both girls pulled away, gasping for breath. Hanna recapped what just happened in her head: Mona likes her, she likes Mona, they just made out...  

   Mona looked Hanna straight in the eye (but not really, wink wink.) and smirked. Half of her lipstick was on Hanna's face. "Nice reaction." The brunette said, making Hanna giggle.   

   The blonde pulled her forward and kissed her again, their swimming lessons forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm kids having a writer's block, so prompts would be helpful!


End file.
